Slayers
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This came to me as a challenge I had worked on a long time ago tell me what you think. Basically it's a Buffy/ Avengers merge. Rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

It was a decent night in Sunnydale and a group of friends were in the pool swimming having a good time. Not knowing that they were being spied on, someone was taking pics of a very hot blonde girl in a red bathing suit. A young man had picked her up and tossed her in to the pool while she squealed he was buffed around 6 foot 4 had short white hair and blue eyes, unknown to them they were being watched. "Yes I got her. No, I won't be able to until she leave Harris' house. Yes, I will sir goodbye." He said, 'soon you will be ours!'

* * *

Later after a good dinner and a movie, the blond girl was about to leave. "Thanks for your help Xander, Willow." She said as she was about to get on to her motorcycle. Willow was a 5 foot 8 scrapper, with reddish-black hair and green eyes.

"Hey no problem, Buffy." Said Xander, Willow nodded. With that she left and headed home.

About an hour later, as Xander and Willow were cleaning up, the phone rang. Xander's home is basically a smart house. "Answer," he said out loud. "Hello?"

/Xander, is Buffy still there? / Said Joyce Summers, her mom.

"No she left an hour ago," he said.

/If she calls you, could you call me? /

"Will do."

/Thanks honey, bye. /

"Bye," with that he house hung the phone and Xander looked to Willow. "JARVIS, call Buffy."

[Her phone is turned off. ] Said the house computer.

"Oh crap! She never turns it off!" He said and they ran in to the dining room. "JARVIS, map out to where Buffy had been after she left the house." They had seen a blue glowing map and a red line showing where Buffy at went, she was almost home. "Dammit!"

"JARVIS," said Willow. "Show everything that happened here today." So the cameras showed them having a ball outside at the pool and they saw a gleam for a camera lens. "I knew it! We were spied on."

"The Powers!" Said Xander, "sons of BITCHES! JARVIS, call dad!"

/Hello Rupert Giles how can I help you? / He said.

"Dad? The Powers have Buffy!"

/WHAT? How did that happen? /

"We don't know, we need your help!"

/On the way! /

"Call Joyce Summers." JARVIS did.

/Hello? Xander? /

"Yeah, we found out what happened to Buffy."

/What? /

"Have you ever heard of the Powers?"

/Powers? / There was a slight pause, then a growl. /THOSE SON OF BITCHES! /

"That's what I said when we found out."

/We're on the way! / She hung up.

"Okay, we need to get the band together." He said, "JARVIS call the gang."

[Right away sir.] So he did.

* * *

First off was Oz, he was in a club rocking it like crazy when his watch beeped then he waved one of the stage hands over to him and placed his bass on him. Then he took off.

* * *

Next was Cordelia, she was dancing with an old friend and her watch beeped she took off as he was spun around and she was gone.

* * *

Lastly, Jenny was in a meeting with the senator when her watch beeped and she took off. "I'm sorry Senator Brant, I have to go." She said.

"But how am I going to run this?" He said.

"It does it automatically." She hopped in her car and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile Joyce and Dawn had came to the house and went to where Xander and Willow were. "Xander!" Said Dawn.

"Hey Dawn-break." He said as they hugged.

"So what are we going to do about these Powers?" Said Joyce.

"Tch, rip them apart." He said, meanwhile Giles had came in to the manor."No one messes with OUR girls and gets away with it, right dad?"

"Quite." Said Giles.

"So how do we get started?" Said Joyce now dressed in a black Power Girl outfit with red boots and a black cape. Just then Cordelia came in and came up behind her fiance.

"Hi honey," she kissed him quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Buffy's been kidnapped babe."

"Kidnapped? By who?"

"The Powers." Cordy got mad, they had tried to kidnap her at one time. That was when Oz came to the manor.

"I remember when they used me and my pack for experiments," he said. "Hey Xand."

"Sup Oz?" Then Jenny had walked in, "hello Jenny."

"Hello Xander," she said.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get started."

"Okay," started Willow. "This was what was going on today." So they started to explain what they did that day. "We were being spied on by those bastards!"

"I'm surprised that they didn't try for Wills." Said Xander.

"So what can we do?" Said Joyce.

"We are trying to find out where they came from and where they went." Said Willow, Cordelia had got up and looked over Willow's shoulder to see where they could see where they would have went with their friend.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they tried for me." Said Dawn, Giles was in deep thought.

"Dad?" Said Xander, "what's on your mind?"

"How far does your cameras reach?"

"About a 100 meters, why?"

"When did Buffy leave the manor?"

"After 8, why?" Said Willow.

"JARVIS, show us the video from the front camera around that time." So the computer did and they had seen Buffy zoom out of the manor and was 50 meters away until a van came up in front of her and stops. A couple of men get out and grabbed her then placed into the van and they speed off. "Hmm, doesn't catch which way they went."

"I'll go and shake some information out of the locals." Said Joyce as she was headed out as Mistress.

"Be careful mom," said Dawn.

"I will sweetie," she said and took off.

"I'll back her up," said Oz as he started to transform in to a 7 foot tall, buffed were wolf with 6 inch claws on each hand. He took off and started to roof hop to a seedy bar. Then Willow went into the 'Mage Room', it was a huge empty room with a silver pentagram in the middle of it. She sat down and meditated on Buffy's location, everybody were getting ready to fight and was on stand by.

Dawn went to get dressed in a light blue, short sleeved belly shirt with a key on her chest, light blue bike shorts and boots. Cordelia was in a black and silver bodysuit and boots. Jenny was in a gypsy woman's outfit and pumps and Xander was in a white and silver bodysuit and boots. They were looking on at some connections to find the Powers. "Just give, the location and we'll be there in a minute!" Said the Key.

"We're working as fast as we can." Said Giles.

* * *

Meanwhile Buffy was chained to a chair and water was splashed in her face. She was tortured, over her secrets but she wasn't going to talk anytime soon. So they went to in to brainwashing to destroy White Soldier and Rupert Giles. "I hear and obey." She said.

TBC

Note: This was something done back in 2K11. Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Mistress and Wolf were out trying to find any information about the Powers. "You take this I got the one across the street." She said Wolf nodded and they went in.

(With Wolf)

Wolf entered the seedy bar in a half human-half wolf form(1), he was dressed in an 'A' shirt, jeans, boots and a jacket. He strode to the bar as if he owned the joint and sat down on a stool. "What'll be?" Said the bartender.

"Shot of Jack," he said. "And some information." He pulled out a folded hundred dollar bill. The bartender poured his shot and looked at the money.

"Depends on the information." He said.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"A girl, bout 16-17, blond hair, bout 5'8 seen anyone round like that round here?" The bartender sweated and motioned behind Wolf.

"Sorry, but I think you need to leave." Wolf just sat there and his claws started to grow slowly.

"I see, well in that case..." He quickly shot up and slashed the bouncer's throat killing him. Then a bar fight started up, Wolf was kicking ass and taking names bodies were flying everywhere after the last tough guy fell he went over to the bartender who was now cowarding under the bar. Wolf grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him up on to the bar. "Now that the fun's over," he growled, turned the bartender face up, made his claws grow sharp, strattled the man drew his arm back. "You Are Trying My Patience. I Am Looking For A Girl, 5'8, Blond, Around 16-17 Years Old. Have You Seen Her?"

"YEAH! Yeah! She was put in to a 'Power Company' van."

"Which Way Did It Go?" He snarled, that was when Mistress came in a spoke up.

"West." She said, he looked over and saw her. She was covered in blood and beer from the fight she was just in herself. Wolf let the bartender go and they started to walk out of the bar.

"You'll Never Get To Her In Time!" Said the Bartender, "The Powers Will Destroy You!" Wolf went in to his pocket and pulled out a remote then he pushed a button when they were far enough away. The C-note he left was actually a specially made paper bomb that would explode whenever certain frequencies hit it. With that both bars went up easily.

"We need to tell the others." Said Mistress.

"Way ahead of you." With that they headed back to the manor as Wolf was calling them.

* * *

Once there, Key was getting ready to teleport them over to the location. "Willow? You got something?" She asked.

"Almost," she said. White Solder, Giles, Mistress, Wolf, Venis and Gipsy were at the table looking at locations at were Buffy could be.

"The only property they have west is..." started Rupert. "Their home offices!" The table showed the home offices of the 'Power Company'. It was a tall building, they smirked.

"I'll handle the electronics," said Gipsy.

"Venis, Wolf, Mistress, Scarlet Mage and I will 'storm the castle'." Said White Solder.

"I'll get Buffy." Said Key.

"Looks like I have to play coach." Said Rupert.

"If you want to help, no one's stopping you Rupert." Said Mistress.

"Yeah dad," said White Solder. "We could use you."

"But I promised I'd never get involved in fights on US soil."

"Unless it's an emergency." Sighed Venis, "that's right. After what happened with Janus(2)."

"That's okay, I don't mind coaching."

"Okay, you ready Key?" Said White Solder.

"Yep," she pulled out a huge key shaped staff(3), spun it once and a portal opened up. "Let's go." With that they left going in to battle.

"Good luck," said Rupert. "And God Speed." Rupert started 'Slayers' because of his old 'friend' Ethan Rayne, he was going to assassinate the president and have him as the assassin. But Rupert, as Justice, beat Janus and was held as a hero but he knew he had to surrender his mask and retire as a hero. But during the years he had amassed a lot of money and decided to start the hero team. The first person he asked to join was his adopted son, Xander who brought in the others. Since then, they have worked together as a team.

Rupert had went in to Xander's library and started to read to read book of one of his adventures which he didn't know about. Silently praying that his team will be okay and bring Buffy back.

TBC

Notes: 1. Think Wolverine, 2. Ethan Rayne's super-villian moniker, 3. NOT like Sailor Pluto's.


End file.
